(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thumbtack tacker capable of tacking thumbtacks contained in a case thereof automatically to the surface of a wall by means of pushing pressure of the case.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been done so far by manual work to thumbtack paintings and writings and the like on the surface of a wall. There has been a lot of steps required to tack them where a lot of thumbtacks are used such as in a school. Also, it has been not only troublesome but also inefficient to tack each pieces of thumbtack out of a container holding a lot of thumpins, being liable to prink a finger tip with a needle point.